The present invention relates generally to medical methods and devices, and more particularly to thrombolectomy catheters, and methods for using such thrombolectomy catheters, for removing blood clots or other matter from the lumens of blood vessels or other anatomical conduits.
Various types of thromboembolic disorders, such as stroke, pulmonary embolism, peripheral thrombosis, atherosclerosis, and the like, are known to occur in human beings and other mammals. Such thromboembolic disorders are typically characterized by the presence of a thromboembolus (i.e., a viscoelastic blood clot comprised of platelets, fibrinogen and other clotting proteins) which has become lodged at a specific location in a blood vessel.
In cases where the thromboembolism is located in a vein, the obstruction created by the thromboembolus may give rise to a condition of blood stasis, with the development of a condition known as thrombophlebitis within the vein. Moreover, peripheral venous embolisms may migrate to other areas of the body where even more serious untoward effects can result. For example, the majority of pulmonary embolisms are caused by emboli that originate in the peripheral venous system, and which subsequently migrate through the venous vasculature and become lodged with the lung.
In cases where the thromboembolus is located within an artery, the normal flow of arterial blood may be blocked or disrupted, and tissue ischemia (lack of available oxygen and nutrients required by the tissue) may develop. In such cases, if the thromboembolism is not relieved, the ischemic tissue may become infarcted (i.e., necrotic). Depending on the type and location of the arterial thromboembolus, such tissue infarction can result in death and amputation of a limb, myocardial infarction, or stroke. Notably, strokes caused by thromboemboli which become lodged in the small blood vessels of the brain continue to be a leading cause of death and disability, throughout the world.
In modern medical practice, thromboembolic disorders are typically treated by one or more of the following treatment modalities:
a) pharmacologic treatment wherein thrombolytic agents (e.g., streptokinase, urokinase, tissue plasminogen activator (TPA)) and/or anticoagulant drugs (e.g., heparin, warfarin) are administered in an effort to dissolve and prevent further growth of the clot;
b) open surgical procedures (e.g., surgical embolectomy or clot removal) wherein an incision is made in the blood vessel in which the clot is lodged and the clot is removed through such incision-sometimes with the aid of a balloon-tipped catheter (e.g., a xe2x80x9cFogarty Catheterxe2x80x9d) which is passed through the incision and into the lumen of the blood vessel where its balloon is inflated and used to extract the clot out of the incision; and,
c) transluminal catheter-based interventional procedures wherein a clot removing/disrupting catheter (e.g., a suction-type catheter having a suction tip, clot-capturing type catheter having a clot capturing receptacle (e.g., a basket, coil, hook, etc.), or clot-disrupting catheter having a clot disrupting apparatus (e.g., an ultrasound probe or laser)) is percutaneously inserted and advanced through the patient""s vasculature to a location adjacent the clot. The suction tip, clot capturing receptacle or clot disrupting apparatus is used to aspirate, capture and remove, disrupt or ablate the offending clot.
Each of the above-listed treatment modalities has its own set of advantages and disadvantages. For example, pharmacologic treatment has the advantage of being non-invasive and is often effective in lysing or dissolving the clot. However, the thrombolytic and/or anticoagulant drugs used in these pharmacologic treatments can cause untoward side effects such as bleeding or hemorrhage. Also, in cases where time is of the essence, such as cases where an arterial thromboembolism is causing severe tissue ischemia (e.g., an evolving stroke or an evolving myocardial infarction) the time which may be required for the thrombolytic drugs to fully lyse or dissolve the blood clot and restore arterial blood flow may be too long to avoid or minimize the impending infarction.
Open surgical thrombus-removing procedures can, in many cases, be used to rapidly remove clots from the lumens of blood vessels, but such open surgical procedures are notoriously invasive, often require general anesthesia, and the use of such open surgical procedures is generally limited to blood vessels which are located in surgically accessible areas of the body. For example, many patients suffer strokes due to the lodging of blood clots in small arteries located in surgically inaccessible areas of their brains and, thus, are not candidates for open surgical treatment.
Transluminal, catheter-based interventional procedures are minimally invasive, can often be performed without general anesthesia, and can in some cases be used to rapidly remove a clot from the lumen of a blood vessel. However, such catheter-based interventional procedures are highly operator-skill-dependent, and can be difficult or impossible to perform in small or tortuous blood vessels. Thus, patients who suffer strokes due to the presence of clots in the small, tortuous arteries of their brains may not presently be candidates for catheter-based, transluminal removal of the clot, due to the small size and tortuosity of the arteries in which their clots are located.
In concept, the trasluminally deployable clot capturing type of catheters could be useable in ischemic strokes, because they are typically capable of removing an offending blood clot without the need for suction or application of energy (e.g., laser, ultrasound) which could be injurious to the delicate, small blood vessels of the brain. However, none of the prior art trasluminally deployable clot capturing type of catheters are believed to be of optimal design for use in the small blood vessels of the brain because they are a) not equipped with appropriate guidewire passage lumens to allow them to be passed over previously inserted, small-diameter (e.g., 0.006-0.018 inch) guidewires, b) they are not adapted for rapid exchange over a guidewire of standard length (e.g., a guidewire which is less than twice the length of the catheter) and c) the clot capturing receptacles of these catheters are not optimally constructed and configured for removal of clots from very small blood vessels as are typically found in the brain.
Examples of transluminally deployable clot-capturing type embolectomy catheters of the prior art include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,671 (Weinrib), U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,978 (Ginsburg), U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,488 (Ginsburg) and PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 97/27808 (Wensel, et al.). However, for the reasons stated above and/or other reasons, none of these prior art embolectomy catheters are believed to be optimally designed for treating ischemic stroke.
Thus, there exists a need for the development of new transluminally insertable, clot-capturing type embolectomy catheters which are advanceable and exchangeable over pre-inserted small diameter guidewires, and which are constructed to rapidly and selectively remove blood clots or other matter from small, delicate blood vessels of the brain, so as to provide an effective treatment for evolving strokes and other thromboembolic disorders.
The present invention generally comprises an embolectomy catheter device and method for removing blood clots or other matter from the lumens of blood vessels or other anatomical conduits of a mammalian body. The embolectomy catheters and methods of the present invention are particularly suitable for use in removing clots or thromboemboli from small arteries of the mammalian brain to prevent or minimize the severity of stroke.
An embolectomy catheter device of the present invention generally comprises; a) an elongate, pliable clot penetrating catheter which is advanceable, distal end first, through the clot or other obstructive matter (e.g., thrombus, thromboembolus, peices of detached atherosclerotic plaque, foreign matter, etc.) which is to be removed, and b) a matter capturing receptacle which is deployable from the distal end of the catheter after it has been advanced through the obstructive matter, to capture and facilitate removal of the obstructive matter. The matter capturing receptacle is initially disposable in a first or stowed configuration wherein the receptacle is in a radially collapsed condition and contained upon or within the catheter or otherwise sufficiently compact to pass through the clot or other obstructive matter. Thereafter, the matter capturing receptacle is deployable (e.g., advanceable, projectable and/or expandable) from the catheter such that it assumes a second or expanded configuration wherein the receptacle may receive and at least partially surround the distal aspect of the clot or other obstructive matter so as to facilitate extraction and removal of the blood clot or other obstructive matter along with the catheter.
A guidewire lumen may extend longitudinally through the entire length of the catheter (i.e., an xe2x80x9cover-the-wirexe2x80x9d embodiment) or through only a distal portion of the catheter or through an attached guidewire receiving loop/projection (i.e., a xe2x80x9crapid exchangexe2x80x9d embodiment). In either of these embodiments of the catheter, the guidewire lumen may extend through the matter capturing receptacle such that the catheter (with its matter capturing receptacle in its collapsed or stowed configuration) may be advanced over a guidewire which has previously been passed through the vessel-obstructing clot or other obstructive matter. Such arrangement of the guidewire lumen additionally allows the embolectomy catheter to be exchanged (e.g., removed and replaced with another embolectomy catheter or another type of catheter) if such exchange should become necessary or desirable. This ability to allow the guidewire to remain positioned through the offending clot or other obstructive matter may serve to ensure that the catheter or its replacement can be re-advanced through the clot or other obstructive matter to its desired position.
The matter capturing receptacle of the catheter may comprise a distal obstructive matter-engaging portion (e.g., a coil, basket or concave member) of porous construction (e.g., a woven, coiled or mesh structure formed of wire, fiber or fabric), which is attached to the catheter by way of one or more proximal struts (e.g. connector members (e.g., a plurality of thin wires or struts). Initially, with the matter capturing receptacle disposed in its first (e.g., collapsed or stowed) configuration, the distal end of the catheter is advanced through the clot or other obstructive matter. After the catheter has been advanced through the clot or other obstructive matter, the matter capturing receptacle is moved to its second (e.g., expanded or operative) configuration, such that the distal obstructive matter-engaging portion 16 of the receptacle will contact and/or at least partially surround the distal aspect of the clot or other obstructive matter. The distal obstructive matter-engaging portion of the receptacle is preferably of permeable construction to permit blood to flow therethrough, but is sufficiently dense (i.e., sufficiently impermeable) to prevent the clot or other obstructive matter from passing therethrough. In this manner, the distal obstructive matter-engaging portion of the receptacle is useable to retract or draw the clot or other obstructive matter, in the proximal direction, from its then-present location. The proximal strut(s) which extend between the receptacle to the catheter are typically of radially splayed or outwardly angled configuration and is/are preferably configured, oriented and positioned so as to slice, cut or otherwise pass through the matter of the clot or other obstructive matter, when deployed at a site distal to the clot or other obstructive matter and subsequently retracted in the proximal direction. To assist such proximal strut(s) in passing through the clot or other obstructive matter, energy (e.g., radio-frequency energy, vibration, heat, etc) may be applied to the proximal strut(s) during their proximal retraction through the clot or other obstructive matter.
A contrast medium injection port may be formed on the proximal portion of the embolectomy catheter, to allow radiographic contrast medium (e.g., dye) to be injected through the catheter while a guidewire remains positioned within the guidewire lumen.
Further in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rapid exchange microcatheter which comprises a small diameter flexible microcatheter of a type commonly used in neuroradiology procedures (e.g., Prowler(trademark) microcatheter, Cordis Endovascular Systems, Miami Lakes, Fla.), which has greater flexibility at or near its distal end than at or near its proximal end, and which includes in accordance with this invention, the addition of a guidewire passage port formed in the sidewall of the catheter, at a spaced distance (e.g., 0.5-35 cm) from its distal tip. (Alternatively, a guidewire receiving loop or projection may be formed in the side of the catheter body.) A guidewire deflector may be formed within the main lumen of the catheter adjacent to the guidewire passage aperture, to deflect the proximal end of a guidewire out of the guidewire passage aperture as the catheter is advanced over the guidewire. The formation of such guidewire passage aperture and guidewire deflector allows a guidewire to be passed through only a distal portion of the catheter lumen. This lumen arrangement allows the microcatheter to be exchanged (i.e., removed and replaced by another microcatheter or an embolectomy catheter of the above-summarized design) while the operator holds the guidewire in place by grasping the exteriorized proximal end of the guidewirexe2x80x94even in instances where a standard length guidewire (i.e., not an xe2x80x9cexchange-lengthxe2x80x9d guidewire) is used.
Further in accordance with the present invention, there are provided a method for treating ischemic stroke caused by a thromboembolism which has become lodged in a small blood vessel of the brain (i.e., blood vessels located in, on or around the brain). The method of the present invention may be carried out using the rapid-exchange microcatheters and embolectomy catheters of the present invention. The preferred method generally comprises the steps of:
A. percutaneously inserting a guidewire (alone or in combination with a guide catheter) into an intracranial blood vessel, using the Seldinger technique or other appropriate method of percutaneous guidewire placement;
B. advancing a microcatheter over the guidewire, or separately from the guidewire, through the vasculature until the microcatheter is near the site at which the blood clot or other obstructive matter is located;
C. passing radiographic contrast medium (e.g., dye) through the microcatheter under radiographic visualization to verify the exact location of the obstructive matter and/or to map the vascular anatomy in the area of the obstruction;
D. advancing the guidewire (or a separate small guidewire) through the microcatheter until such guidewire becomes located in a desired operative position relative to the obstructive matter (e.g., such that its distal end has fully or partially traversed or passed through the thromboembolism or other obstructive matter);
E. withdrawing and removing the microcatheter while substantially maintaining the small guidewire in its operative position (e.g., preventing the guidewire from moving so far as to lose the access to the obstructive matter that the presence of the guidewire provides);
F. advancing a matter-capturing type embolectomy catheter (such as an embolectomy catheter of the present invention) which has an obstructive matter-capturing receptacle deployable therefrom, over the operatively positioned guidewire until the distal end of the embolectomy catheter has advanced fully or at least partially through the obstructive matter (e.g., has penetrated through an obstructive thromboembolism);
G. optionally injecting radiographic contrast medium through a lumen of the embolectomy catheter to guide or verify the positioning of the embolectomy catheter relative to the lodged blood clot or other obstructive matter;
H. deploying the obstructive matter-capturing receptacle of the embolectomy catheter such that it assumes its second or expanded configuration at a site which is distal (i.e., downstream) of the lodged blood clot or other obstructive matter;
I. retracting the obstructive matter-capturing receptacle such that a proximal portion of the receptacle (i.e., proximal struts) passes through the thromboembolism and at least a portion of the clot or other obstructive matter becomes located within the obstructive matter-receiving portion of the obstructive matter-capturing receptacle;
J. optionally injecting radiographic contrast medium through a lumen of the embolectomy catheter to determine whether blood flow has been restored through the region of the blood vessel which had previously been deprived of blood flow due to the presence of the clot or other obstructive matter; and,
k. retracting the embolectomy catheter to remove the blood clot or other obstructive matter from the body (e.g., withdrawing the embolectomy catheter and the extracted clot or other obstructive matter through the percutaneous entry tract through which the catheter had previously been inserted.
Thus, by the above-summarized method of the present intention, the blood clot or other obstructive matter which is causing an ischemic (i.e., thrombotic or embolic) stroke is removed and arterial bloodflow is restored to the region of the brain which had become ischemic due to the lodging on the offending blood clot or other obstructive matter within the blood vessel.
Further elements, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading and understanding of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and consideration of the accompanying drawings.